


Melting

by JoyceSpeaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, the angels ship it
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceSpeaker/pseuds/JoyceSpeaker
Summary: 5次Sam想让Dean脸红，1次他成功了。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Melting

1.

Winchester男孩们无所不能，除了改变天气状况。他们狼狈又湿淋淋地赶回汽车旅馆，Dean在寻找干燥衣物的同时气急败坏地咒骂着毫无征兆的倾盆雨水，却因为冷意引起的轻微颤抖而气势不足。  
坐在床上的Sam觉得好笑，于是掀起眼皮，正准备挖苦他哥哥几句——Dean正在不太温柔地抹掉自己脸上仍在往下掉的雨滴。

Sam忽然顿住。  
呃。在他看来，那张脸上的水珠比起透明色更像是深色，而被Dean的手指蹭过的区域也与其他部分有些奇怪的颜色差异。  
在Sam离开大学生活回归家族事业的这一小段时间里，他用在研究和探索Dean Winchester上的时间显然比用在烧毁尸体上的多。几年的时间里，他的兄长无疑成为了一名更成熟老练的猎人。而这总是有些代价，比如他能用来面试模特的灿烂金发，比如他抱怨过无数次的、晒也晒不黑的皮肤。  
令人困惑的是，据Sam的观察结果来看，和脸部皮肤同样常年裸露在阳光下的双手、颈部却仍是和Dean幼时一样白，白得不像猎人。

Sam的困惑一直持续到现在。  
他拧起眉头，站起身来。然后在Dean的“你发什么疯——”和奋力挣扎中稳稳地拽住对方的衣领，迫使他踉踉跄跄地向卫生间走去。  
“你他妈的不能好好说话吗？”终于被迫站定在镜子前的Dean不明所以又火气很大地说道。他活动了一下肩膀，看了一眼镜子里看起来比他火气还大的Sam和自己仍是湿漉漉的脸。

这片刻，Dean才后知后觉地意识到什么。  
他猛地往后退了一步，却直直撞上另一具身体，两个人的衣物黏黏糊糊地相贴，当然是不能有多舒服。但Sam却躲都没躲，反而把手压在Dean的胸口处，再拿下挂钩上的干毛巾，有些用力地擦拭着对方的脸颊。  
Dean在受宠若惊的同时觉得这真的太过粉红，他动了几次嘴唇想要辩解、安慰、质问，却总也找不到合适的措辞。Sam手上的毛巾靠近眼睛周围的皮肤时，Dean只得妥协地颤动着睫毛最后把眼皮阖上。  
Sam因为他这种不合时宜的乖顺而消了大半火气，他低下头来，轻声说：“你没必要这么做的……为了所谓的家族事业。”  
Dean再次挣动了一下，但Sam把他搂得更紧。“嘿，我才不是为了任何东西！”他往Sam的小腿上踢了一下，像是受了冒犯，“允许Sammy小姑娘在读Cinderella的故事时掉眼泪，却不允许一个猎人为了追求健康肤色用点儿化妆品吗？”  
“这完全没有任何关系，好吗？况且我那时候才7岁！”

要是Sam舍得，他一定把他的混账哥哥勒死在怀里。  
“8岁，是8岁。”Dean恶狠狠地回嘴，“但这不是重点。你知道吗，Sam，你还没体会到去酒吧调查酒保还要你出示身份证好证明自己有21岁的感觉。而你不会喜欢它的。”  
Sam缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，他确实没料到这个。  
“又不是说肤色和年龄有什么直接关系。”  
Dean瞪他，“和酒吧里的蠢货们说去吧。”

老实说，Sam清楚自己的所作所为既没有立场也没有合理原因。天哪——他完全就像是因为女朋友把漂亮长发剪掉了而在生闷气的怪人，而他永远也不会告诉Dean这个比喻。  
他们维持着这个不舒服的姿势。直到Sam磨蹭着把嘴唇贴在Dean的耳后，用郁闷但又真诚的语调说：“Dean，世界上再也没有第二个人会像你一样拒绝自己的漂亮了。”  
他等待着他哥哥终于忍无可忍用肘关节痛击他的腹部再因为窘迫而踹他一脚。不料Dean只是半侧过脸来，装模作样地忸怩着，垂下眼球，问道：“唉，你真觉得我漂亮吗？”

Sam弯起嘴角，Dean的游刃有余适用于任何场合，但他的手心下胸腔里的快速跳动也不会是假象。他自然而然地联想到了几年前——当他在黎明时提着行李箱准备去往斯坦福时，本应该睡得死沉的人却叫住他，把一件棉外衣和腌黄瓜三明治不由分说地递过来。睡眼惺忪、头发乱翘的造型让Dean柔软得像要立刻化开。Sam忽地心中一动，几乎是冲动地用手按住Dean的胸膛，推挤着压在墙上。年轻的Winchester凑上前去，从对面的人的嘴角开始湿润，细致地描摹唇形，但再没有进一步动作。  
此时此刻，Sam轻呼出口气，热的气息覆盖冷的皮肤，Dean别扭地在他怀里动了动。

Sam决定做完他遗留下的、早都该完成的事情。

2.

“办公室恋情，不太容易吧？”

在用FBI的身份向前台女孩询问完几个问题并准备订一间房的Dean顿时吃了一惊，他伸长胳膊大力拍了拍Sam的后背，力图营造一种好兄弟的感觉。他说：“呃，我们不——”  
“嘿，不用担心，这儿没有人会评判你们的。”前台女孩终于抬起眼看向他们，这才显现出一点服务业人员应有的热情来，“你们没看见我们旅馆前立着的牌子吗？老板和他丈夫去度蜜月了，所以这段时间我们只允许同性情侣入住。”  
好吧，好吧。至少现在Dean可以解释为什么他在问问题时一直卖弄着他的迷人微笑而对面的女孩丝毫不为所动。

Sam心里想的是这种行为虽然浪漫但真的不利于营业，他准备做的是像往常一样平静又温和地解释完他们是亲兄弟之后离开这里（倒不是说“亲兄弟”这个词真的意味着完全与性无关，但是，你知道的，Dean在这方面通常都不愿意大方承认），但他实际做的却是揽过旁边的人的的腰，让他们的半个身体几乎都贴在一起而Dean的鼻子险些直直装在他坚硬的肩膀上。  
“是的，我们确实是情侣，请帮我们订一间大床房。”Sam甜蜜地微笑，甜蜜地回答。他对接下来的两种走向都有所准备——Dean先给他一拳再把他拽出这家旅馆，或是Dean先给他一拳再独自走出旅馆空留前台女孩同情地注视他。

别怪罪他。Sam只是真的、真的非常想看Dean因为他脸红的样子（即使可能会伴随而来暴力倾向）。  
但是与想象中不同，Dean非但没有立刻直起身子，还像没有脊椎一样干脆软绵绵地倚在了Sam身上。  
嘶——

他居然用了“软绵绵”这个词来形容。这太见鬼了，即使是对于猎人来说。  
“我和Sammy一直都非常小心，可是发现还有你这样通情达理的人存在真是太好了。”Dean快快乐乐地笑起来。而前台女孩一扫之前的爱答不理，非常具有服务业精神地为他们订了最实惠的房间，还透露了关于哪些供应早餐千万不要吃的内部消息。  
他拿起房间钥匙，拽着状况外的Sam往里走，又在不远处停下脚步，帮Sam整理起领带来。Dean细致地抚平他衣服上的褶皱，还在前台女孩友善的视线下吻了吻Sam的鼻尖，好像他们是走在大街上都忍不住要停下来接个吻的讨厌小情侣。

直到踏进电梯，Dean才从贤惠男朋友的形象回归到恶劣哥哥的形象。他把手臂搭在Sam的肩膀上，弯下腰来真情实意地大笑起来，还得抽空表达自己的观点：“你要是能看见就好了，上帝——Sam，你刚才完全就像是毕业舞会上找不到伴儿的可怜姑娘一样不知道做什么好。”  
现在Sam成了那个必须要忍住不给对方一拳的人。

“我一定会怀疑你嗨了，要不是我们没那么多钱。”  
Dean倚在电梯壁上，愉快又梦幻地说：“在这里每个人都会用真诚的善意关怀我们，而且，他们还会积极配合调查！哎，假装成基佬真有意思。”  
Sam揉了揉额角，无可奈何：“如果你还记得的话，Dean，我们不是假装的，我们真的是。”  
“你是基佬，我不是好吗，甜心？”Dean据理力争，“我只不过是被下巫术了所以觉得你迷人而已。”  
身为基佬的Sam只好半掐住异性恋硬汉的脖子，去堵住他的嘴好让他窒息。

3.

晨间锻炼结束的Sam Winchester正蹲在Dean的床侧，他把身上沾染的新鲜阳光和早餐中的沙拉味道一同涂抹在仍在睡眠中的人的嘴唇上。Dean对此安静享受，只是稍微侧了个身，于是薄薄的被子滑落在一旁。  
Sam把吻、或是舔扩散范围，他往下亲吻Dean还没来得及刮干净的胡茬、下巴上的沟壑还有颈部皮肤。他像是在选哪块最好下口一样在那上面细细磨蹭着，最后叼住一小块皮肤，吮出了一个清晰的红痕。 

结果是，Sam终于得到了他梦寐以求的一拳——虽然他及时躲开了（“嘿！嘿！冷静点儿！”）Dean盯着自己的脖子夸张地倒吸着凉气，干脆利落地伸手准备攥住罪魁祸首的衣领。  
但是Sam借机用双臂拴住Dean的腰的动作更快些。他迅速把不情不愿的人半抱半拖到了卫生间，然后抬手点在Dean的额头上，快活地说：“你终于醒了，睡美人，请享受洗漱时间吧。”

Dean看起来仍旧不太清醒，他捏住Sam的手指，顺畅流利地在对方的手背上落了个吻，半打着哈欠半不正经道：“感谢Sammy公主殿下前来营救噢。”  
Sam一咬嘴唇，意识到他的又一童年回忆好像变成了什么奇怪的女同故事。

他们到达当地警局，对面的警长看上去对Dean比对他们正在出示的证件更感兴趣。现在名叫Grant警探的人困惑地沿着他的视线看去，好像这才开始正视那个红色印记——齿痕、标记、爱情烙印，随你怎么称呼。  
“昨天晚上的小妞热情非凡，”Dean冲警长笑意吟吟地表示，“你瞧，就是那种绿色眼睛、深色头发的长腿姑娘，聪明还很大力气，非要折腾到大半夜。”  
年轻的警长了然地报以笑容：“你真幸运，先生。我能理解，能理解。”  
而一旁的Sam显然更了然。他完全没预想到Dean能轻轻松松地把这种台词说出来，至少他可以确信自己现在所有裸露在空气下的皮肤都像是烧着了。  
Sam当然、绝对要好好展示他的聪明和力气，再好好折腾Dean。他不能辜负对方——也许他该试试捆绑。

也许他不该。鉴于之后的一天里Dean都非常乐意向所有注意到他手腕上浅浅勒痕的人详细描述他有一个怎么样的暴力控制狂男朋友，而Sam愧疚地亲吻这些痕迹时却又招致了Dean的娘炮评价。

4.

这不是他们第一次遇到并非超自然力量作祟而是人类连环杀手主导的案子，也不是Dean第一次下落不明。Sam在把那个精神缺陷的女孩引出外后全无思索地冲向地下室，不远处会有专业的联邦探员拿下她，他无需多虑。

Sam用力吐出一口气，把已经自己割开绳索的Dean按进怀里。他的手放在对方的脊背上，力道大得没有控制。他们之间只有喘息和血液平静，没有太多关照问候。  
Dean是疼，他的骨头像要被碾进血肉里，但偏又不愿意直说。他只好故作轻松地转移话题：“你不想对我的新造型做些评价吗？千载难逢的机会，快来取笑我而且我不会反驳的。”  
Sam发出一个单音节表示疑问，他不想停止贴合Dean的滚烫血肉。但Dean还是狠下心来用手撑住他弟弟的肩膀，拖开他们之间的距离。  
于是Sam在微弱的灯光下正视Dean的脸。

除了几道快要愈合的伤口，当然不会有任何变化——  
“这是我们的连环杀手小姐的小爱好……老天，你能相信吗，现在的漂亮女孩都像这样吗？”  
重点是他的嘴唇。Sam知道Dean的嘴唇从来都具有观赏价值和使用价值，但是这是它第一次被精细地裹上鲜红的人工制品。看来女孩使用口红时和她割开别人的喉咙时一样熟练平稳。它没让Dean的脸上添上什么娇媚气质，当他勾勒笑容时反而更加深了自然而然的风流气。

但Sam好像丧失了享受美的能力。他下意识地捏住Dean的肩膀，后者终于忍无可忍地选择喊了一声疼，Sam立刻松开手。他磕磕巴巴地说：“她有没有——她是不是对你……”  
“不管你在想什么都他妈给我停下来，Sammy！她对每个受害人都会这么做好吗，提醒你一句，她真的是个姑娘。”Dean翻翻眼睛，真是不想了解他弟弟的脑内状况。他又好像有些惋惜地叹了口气，把脸偏到一边去，脱离Sam的视线范围。“你要是不喜欢，我倒也能理解，不看就好了。”  
Sam的心脏终于停止了自我折磨。他在自己笑得太过傻气之前扳过Dean的下巴吻了上去，直到换气是必要的。

他这次用轻柔的力道抱住正在把气喘匀的Dean，甚至还有些委屈地说：“你这是性别刻板印象。”  
几秒之后Dean才意识到他在说什么，于是掐了一把Sam的大腿。Sam假模假式地叫了一声。他抬手用指腹蹭掉被晕染在唇线外的口红，弯起眼睛：“Dean，你现在看起来像是你喜欢看的那种电影里的应召女郎。”  
Dean只好捏住Sam的后颈往外走，还不忘提醒：“我要真是，那也一定是你付不起钱的那种。亲爱的Sammy，你是想和我在这个鬼地方讨论小电影还是要回床上切身体验呢？”  
Sam乖乖跟上。

5.

坐在沙发上的天使说：“你们登上了这周天堂周刊的封面。”  
Dean好悬没被刚倒进嘴里的一口啤酒呛死，他用Sam递过来的手纸擦干净酒液，才开口说：“什——等等，我应该预料到……关键是，Cass，你为什么要和我们说这个？”  
“Meg说在女孩之夜的时候我们应该互相分享有趣的新闻。”Castiel茫然又理所当然地回答。

他们正坐在沙发上——Castiel正襟危坐，Dean膝盖大开地倚在软靠背上，Sam把双腿架在杂乱的茶几上；茶几上是几瓶开或没开的啤酒、装意大利肉酱面的盒子和一小碟芝士冻饼；面向电视，它正在播放《真爱至上》，而这张影碟究竟从何而来将会成为千古谜题。

Sam甚至不知道应该先质疑“Meg”还是“女孩之夜”，他最后问出口的是：“所以你觉得，这件事很有趣？”  
Castiel看向两张好奇又不太期待的人类面孔，伸出手平摊向上。他默念了一句什么，一本薄薄的刊物便出现在那里。  
“哇噢，这还真是——”Dean眨起眼睛，“和我想象中不太一样。呃，结果这完全和我们的杂志一模一样，我还以为会是什么石碑版的呢。”

Castiel翻开那本普普通通的周刊，“这上面有些小说我觉得很有趣。”他说，然后在其中一页停顿下来，开始朗读：“……待Sam一解开拴在对方颈部的锁链，Dean便立刻一口咬在Sam的手腕上。被咬的人由着他的动作，只是用另一只手攥住Dean稍长了些的头发，迫使他仰起头。他凑近紧紧咬住牙的Dean的耳旁，轻声说：‘请乖乖别动，我的小猫咪。’……”  
如果说一开始Dean还在被“天使在写他和他弟弟的囚禁文学”和“Cass觉得这很有意思”这两个事实所震撼，那么听到这个称呼时他几乎是下定决心要把小天使的嘴捂住——不幸的是，Sam及时从Dean背后圈住了他，甚至还正在过于快乐地漏出笑声。  
“乖，小猫咪。”Sam温温柔柔地在他耳边说，Dean猛地一激灵。  
他背后的人十分亲热地开始在他的后颈处舔舐，这太可恶了，Dean完全想不到方式抵抗——相比之下，明明说Sammy是狗狗更贴切一些。

万幸是Castiel已经停止了他平静的朗读。他喝了一口桌子上的啤酒，然后确信自己真的算不上喜欢这个。“Meg说这是她最喜欢的一段。我也看过一点地狱周刊，我觉得那里面的文章里你们的性格更像是真正的你们。”  
当然了，当然了。当然是恶魔和Winchesters的接触更多。  
Dean干巴巴地鼓励道：“Cass，我相信总有一天你们会比恶魔们做得更好的。”他转了个身，把下巴放在Sam的肩膀上，干脆就这么半躺在了后者怀里。Dean拨弄着Sam的半长发，用气音说：“我有一份礼物要给你，Sam。”  
Sam能听见自己和对方的心跳声挨挤在一起。

十几秒后，Dean心满意足地打量着被颜色鲜艳的发带绑起来的棕色头发。  
他弟弟意识到发生了什么时第一时间是去检查Dean的手腕，不出所料，那上面本来缠着的、被Sam好奇了一整天的粉红色布带已经不在那儿了。  
“噢，天哪，”Sam小声抱怨道，“认真的？我可期待着呢，它绑在哪儿都不应该绑在我头发上……”  
“嘿，注意点儿！在你想性暗示什么的时候，别忘了我们的邻座是天使大人。”  
Castiel对电影剧情感到困惑，对他旁边的两个人的所作所为也感到困惑。

＋1.

Sam再一次持刀捅向早已失去生命体征的怪物时，一只手从他背后伸出来捂上了他的眼睛。他在原地反复深呼吸了几次，才攥住那只手腕，转过身去。  
“嘘——放松，小老虎。”Dean在他能做到的最大限度里笑起来，他的脸部肌肉牵扯过多还真是有些疼，鉴于他的脸颊上有着两道和温柔差远了的划痕——伤口已经停止了往外渗血，“他已经死透了，炼狱正在奏欢迎曲。”  
“假如你还记得的话，Dean，他准备在你脸上划出他们的‘家族标志’，这真的让我不容易放松下来。”Sam几乎是咬牙切齿地说道，还不忘弯曲手指以示引号。

Dean一向会选择避重就轻，“别嫉妒了，你平时在我身上留下的标志还算少吗？”  
Sam当然不是在嫉妒——好吧，可能是有一点。他一言不发地去盯着Dean脖子上遗留了不少血迹的伤口，最后开始细细地亲吻那块皮肤却始终避开伤口，用湿热的舌头舔掉皮肤上的血液。  
“之前的时候，你也像这样在吸血鬼面前晃来晃去吗？”Sam压低声音问他。Dean完全明白他指的是什么，他无奈地在Sam的嘴角处亲了一口，说：“你就不能放过Benny吗？我们谈过了，Sammy，别表现得像个嫉妒小男孩，或是怨妇。”

“抱歉……”Sam埋在Dean的颈窝里，呼出口气。他想说他是有在嫉妒，他想说他怕极了再次失去，他想说爱。但是Winchester家的男孩在非世界末日场合不常说爱。  
于是他说：“那么吻我吧，哥哥。”  
Sam明显感觉到Dean不知道是因为这句像是命令的话还是最后的称呼而剧烈地颤栗了一下。他直起身来，用湿漉漉的眼睛注视Dean，轻柔地开口，却让人没法违背：“——吻我吧，先让我流血，再向我证明你属于我。”

Dean几乎是下意识地想要遵循命令、踮起脚尖，但他半路阻止了自己。他咬咬牙，转而选择揪住Sam的头发，令他低下头之后再轻松地让唇齿相依。  
他咬开Sam的嘴唇再吮吸上面的血珠和唾液，非要让亲吻也变得激烈。他们终于分开时，Sam起誓他看见了Dean的脸颊和鼻子上沾上了潮湿的浅红色。  
他赶忙提问：“Dean，你是不是——”  
“噢，闭嘴。”  
Sam又微弯下腰吻了吻Dean鼻子上方的雀斑，“你尝起来像是蜜糖。”他念着老套的台词。  
“当然了，毕竟我在和Sammy小姑娘接吻之前肯定要涂好各种水果口味的润唇膏。”Dean抬手一拍Sam的额头，向一旁的Impala走去，就好像之前的一切粉红色都不过是Sam的臆想。

Sam无辜地揉揉额头。Dean尝起来当然不会像蜜糖——相反，他尝起来更会像是廉价啤酒、巧克力派和双层芝士汉堡的混合物。Sam低低地笑起来，垂下眼睛时浅色的光亮落下，涂抹在他的嘴唇上。  
他五脏六腑都被缠绕上的糖丝来自的是Dean Winchester本身。

FIN.


End file.
